Justice Sword Gabriel
Justice Sword Gabriel Element: Light'' ''Summon: "I won't allow people to die. As long as I live, all shall see another morning to come!"'' ''Evolution: "My friends had given their lives for my survival. Now I shall turn the fate and give myself to those whom I stand right now. That includes you, Summoner."'' ''Fusion: "I appreciate your concern, but I won't be abusing of your Fusion power. I have to do this on my own."'' ''Stats HP: ''4,844 (Base) / 5,987 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 7,077 (Anima) ''ATK: ''1,355 (Base) / 1,638 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 1,860 (Breaker) ''DEF: ''1,541 (Base) / 1,722 (Lord, Anima) / 1,366 (Breaker) / 1,930 (Guardian) / 1,457 (Oracle) ''REC: ''1,321 (Base) / 1,553 (Lord, Breaker) / 1,052 (Anima) / 1,147 (Guardian) / 1,843 (Oracle) ''Hit Counts and BB Fill Normal: ''10 Hits ''BB: ''15 / 21 BC Fill ''SBB: ''20 Hits / 25 BC Fill ''UBB: ''23 Hits / 29 BC Fill ''Drop Check and Multiplier Normal: ''20 DC (2 BC per hit) ''BB: ''30 DC (2 BC per hit) / X250% on all enemies ''SBB: ''23 DC (1 BC per hit) / X500% on single enemy ''UBB: ''40 DC (2 BC per hit) / X1000% on all enemies ''Leader and Extra Skill LS: Union's Salvation 50% boost to HP, reduces all damage received by 10%, boosts damage reduction on Guard (10% boost) and boosts BB gauge when attacked (4 BC) ES: United We Stand Boosts stats depending on number of remaining units (No boost at 0 and 1.5X boost at 5) and slight chance of receiving damage for allies (10% chance) Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst BB: Defending Bravery 15 powerful Light combo attack on all enemies, casts Taunt, massively boosts own DEF (250% boost) for 1 turn and removes all status reductions SBB: Rushing Heart 23 powerful Light combo attack on all enemies, casts Taunt, massively boosts own DEF (250% boost) for 1 turn, removes all status reductions and damage boosts BB gauge (6 BC fill per hit) and may restore HP (20% to restore 17.5% ~ 20% of damage received) for 3 turns UBB: I will give my life for everyone!! 20 massive Light combo attack on all enemies, casts Light barrier for 2 turns (2500 HP), hugely boosts ATK, DEF and REC (175% boost) and hugely boosts allies' Max HP (75% boost) _____________________________________________________________________ Creator's Own Thoughts Fifth Unit from a custom batch of mine: Chased Outsiders. ''Gabriel is too a friend of mine and he asked me to do something like this. He actually wanted me to mix Ultor and Gazia to make him, but that's taking overpowerness to another whole level. I did put him to be like Deimos, though. With the exception that he has other functions. 5 out of 6 done. 1 remain and I'll be posting it (possibly not so) shortly. In the meanwhile, feel free to comment and speak your thoughts about him. ''This is all for now, everyone. Agni Blackheart... out! Category:Male Category:7* Unit Category:CustomUnits